Beautiful Mess
by kbraven52
Summary: There stood the boy that I love with all my heart, giving me a look that I couldn't comprehend. Was that guilt? Pain? Anger? Before I know it, he is walking across the stage, exiting McKinley High and our relationship all at once. St. Berry!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Be nice! I usually just read them, not write them. It's short, but starts at Funk, which I absolutely plan on changing. I will forever be angry at the writers for making Jesse egg Rachel. This is totally and 100% St. Berry with a hint of Faberry friendship**

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters or actors. Although, I wish I owned Mr. Groff :)**

**

* * *

**Beautiful Mess

Why was this happening to me?

That seemed to be the only thing going through my mind as I saw Jesse up on that stage. Queen's 'Another One Bites the Dust' was being sung throughout the auditorium. I could feel the burning stares of each and every one of my teammates eyes into the back of my head.

This has to be a dream. The Jesse I know is crazy about me, would never hurt me. Who is that guy up there? That isn't _my _Jesse. _My_ Jesse wouldn't be directing these painful lyrics to me. _My_ Jesse wouldn't let that girl run her hands all over him.

With my mind consumed with thoughts of what I did to deserve this, the music finally stops. I didn't want it to stop. That would mean I actually had to face what was going on here. Tears were pooling in my eyes as I looked up to the stage. There stood the boy that I love with all my heart, giving me a look that I couldn't comprehend. Was that guilt? Pain? Anger? Before I know it, he is walking across the stage, exiting McKinley High and our relationship all at once.

* * *

God, that was possibly the hardest performance he ever had to put on in his entire life. Good thing he was perfection when it came to keeping a showface.

As Jesse walked out of McKinley high school, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. This whole Shelby-Rachel thing was finally over with and done. But he also felt a sense of sadness wash over him as he turned to look at the school for one last time. Memories of all the good times he had holding Rachel's hand through those halls, the times he kissed her between classes, and singing duets in Glee club, began to flood his thoughts. Why was he still thinking of her?

Another National title was waiting for him, as was UCLA. Why is it that those things don't seem to matter as much to him anymore? He refuses to believe that a petite brunette, who is obnoxiously talkative, infuriating and drenched in self-doubt could possibly have anything to do with it. But there is no denying it anymore. Staring into those deer-like orbs after VA's performance only solidified it.

* * *

I couldn't be there anymore. I had to get out of that auditorium. Before any of the glee club members could say anything to me, I ran for the door. As I reached the girls bathroom, I slowly walked inside making sure no one was in there, shut the door, and sank to the floor. The tears flowed continuously until I felt a soft knock vibrate against my back.

"Rachel?" I stayed silent. "Rachel, I know your in there."

"Leave me alone, Quinn. I'm not in the mood to be lashed at by any of you right now."

"I just want to talk. I'm not angry at you"

I paused. This is Quinn we are talking about. I told Finn, the boy she loved, that she was pregnant with his best friends child when it wasn't my place to tell. Why is she all of a sudden being nice. I quickly run my two index fingers under my eyes to wipe away my tears.

Cautiously, I open the door for her. She looks at me with what I can only describe as sympathy. Rather than the tough and strong Quinn Fabray that I always see, she is replaced with a soft and caring nature. As she walks in, I steadfastly look to the floor. And before I know it, she pulls me into a hug. At first, I am resistant, just letting my arms remain at my sides.

"It's okay," is what she whispers in my ear.

That is all that pushes me to completely breakdown into her arms. Sobs racketing through my chest as I gasp for breath. My grip on her is tight as if I can't afford for her to let go.

As my cries soon start to die down, Quinn silently gets up and walks over to the sink. She runs cold water over a paper towel and brings it over to me. I gently raise the damp paper towel to my face and run it across my tear strewn cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I have been so cruel to you"

I immediately look up at her with a look of confusion written all over my face. She continues in a voice only above a whisper,

"Ever since I became pregnant, I've seen what its like to be in your shoes. People pass you in the hallways as if your invisible, don't care if they hurt your feelings...I'm truly sorry that you've had to endure that for so long. But I know that having someone by your side makes it better. Puck is there for me when he can be, and you had Jesse..."

I feel myself shudder from the mere mention of his name. But she's right. Jesse made me feel like the most beautiful girl in school. I felt that I could conquer anything with him by my side.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I can be there for you if you need me. Now that Jesse is gone, and after what he put you through, you need a friend."

I never thought that there would even be a shadow of a smile on my face that day, but knowing that I had a friend by my side to go through the pain made everything a little bit better. After giving me a small hug, Quinn opened the door and motioned for me to go out. As we walked down the hallway towards the exit of the building, I felt weak. And it scared me to think that I might never be as strong as I was. Not without Jesse in my life.

* * *

After practice that day, I had a million things churning through my mind. But only one thing stood out above all the rest.

_My teammates want to egg Rachel_

Just after Shelby left the auditorium, we were all cooling down from our vigourous routine.

"I don't think we're exactly done with that school of losers. We need to show that little Berry freak that we're serious when it comes to winning. I suggest we break her even more. Maybe with some eggs?"

There was random sniggering amongst the group. When Giselle suggested it, I had to restrain myself from gripping her throat. How dare she suggest to do that? I had already put Rachel through enough, I wasn't going to do this. Apparently Giselle noticed my adamant digust at doing it, because she was currently giving me a suspicious stare.

"What do you think, Jesse? Your our leader, do you think it's a good idea?"

"No," I replied almost immediately.

She laughed, "Well why not? It will crush her even more if you egg her. Then she'll know that she meant absolutely nothing to you. Thus, her heart will be irreparably broken."

_But she meant everything to me..._

"I said no, Giselle. I already broke her heart. I'm not going to continue to stomp on it repeatedly. For god sake, she's a human being!" I couldn't contain my temper now, things were getting out of control.

After my outburst, I grabbed my things and rushed out of the auditorium, no doubt with all my teammates staring at me. As I opened the doors and the cold breeze hit my face, I instantly shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Hearing the doors close behind me, I open my eyes.

What I didn't expect was to see that pregnant blond from New Directions waiting for me.

* * *

**Okay, I was really bored, so I just decided to write this little thing. I hated what happened in Funk, so I thought I would write it a different way. I really like the idea of Quinn and Rachel becoming friends, so I put that idea in there LOL. Anyway, review if you like! St. Berry forever :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are great! Here is another short chapter, I'm sorry I would make it longer but I don't know when I'll be able to get another one out.**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?"

I didn't mean to say it so cold and condescending. There is just so much frustration built up in me that I don't know what, or who, to take it out on. She searches my face with a confused expression gracing hers.

"Why did you do it?" She's glaring at me now and its so forceful that I find myself looking away from her. If I was being perfectly honest, I didn't know how to answer this question. I had been asking myself the same thing all throughout the day.

"Why do you care? It's none of you business anyway," I really wanted to get out of this situation quickly.

"I'm the one who consoled Rachel after your little performance today. I'm the one who had to hug her while she sobbed into my shoulder. I picked up the pieces you left of her. So I think I have the right to know why you did this. Sure, I'm pissed you screwed over New Directions, but thats nothing compared to the hurt Rachel feels. You know, unlike a lot of the other glee members, I truly thought that you loved her. I guess I was wrong."

After her rant, I felt like my head was going to explode. As well as my heart. I swallowed thickly, at a loss of words about what to say. Quinn turns from me to leave, and I open my mouth. But nothing comes out. Why can't I just say it?

_But you were right! I do love her, so much. _

As Quinn reaches her car door, she turns to face me once again. It's almost as if she is pleading me to call her back over here, tell her I was wrong. At that moment, the doors behind me open with my teammates flooding out. I disconnect my eyes from hers for only a second, but its enough to make her get in the car. I watch as she drives off, and I can't help but wish I was going with her.

Soon, when I am the only one left in the parking lot, I slowly trudge my way to my Range Rover. Before I put the key in ignition, I take a deep breath allowing Quinn's words to swallow me whole. And as I sit, I finally allow the long-held tears to line my face.

* * *

It was hard to believe that just a few days ago, Jesse was in her room. We were so happy. As I stared at the space across from where I was laying on my bed, I couldn't help but feel empty inside. Jesse should be laying there beside me. Holding my hand and whispering loving words into my ear. But no, that space was instead occupied by a dozen tissues that were used as she cried over him.

Rachel was broken from her reverie by a soft knock on her bedroom door,

"Sweetheart, do you want anything? Your father and I are going to run and pick up some carry-out from Breadstix."

"Thank you Daddy, but no," I said through muffled cries. I had by back facing him, so when I felt him lightly sit upon my bed and rest a hand on my arm, I flinched.

"Rachel, baby, please tell us what's wrong. We are worried sick about you. Is this about a boy?" he whispers.

"No," I say flatly. I immediately picture Jesse in my mind, resulting in another wave of fresh tears.

"Then what is it? I've never seen you so upset. Your father and I are used to our little energizer bunny," he says this with a slight chuckle to his voice. I laugh and hug him tightly. "Aha, now I'm seeing some of my Rachel."

"I'm just going through some of the normal high school woes Daddy. Fights with friends, disputes over songs, nothing that can't be fixed in a few days," I say lightly, putting my flawless acting on full display.

"Well, okay. But I don't like to see you upset honey, so if this persists I want you to talk to me or your dad. You promise?"

"I promise. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." He kisses me before shutting my door and descending the stairs. As I close my eyes, my thoughts are once again consumed by one Jesse St. James.

* * *

Alone. That is all I felt when I walked into my house after driving home from practice. When I went to McKinley I usually hung out with Rachel after glee practice or had my uncle to come home to. Now that I've come back to Carmel, their was just emptiness. My parents were still in Bali. They extended there stay because they didn't see a need to come back so soon. Sure, I never really got along with my parents to begin with, but that doesn't mean I don't need them.

I quickly undress, jumping into the shower. I thought it would be a way to relax and release some tension, but I was wrong. As the hot water poured across the contours of my body, I was consumed with thoughts of Rachel. I can't bear the thought that she might think I never loved her. She has to know that it became real to me, even though it originally was part of a plan. God, if it wasn't for Shelby this never would have happened. I probably never would have met Rachel and my life would be great right now. Nationals would be the only thing on my mind.

But I can't help but feel a sense of thankfulness towards Shelby _because _of my introduction to Rachel. I never thought I would find someone so compatible to me. She is everything I could imagine my better half would be. Talented, beautiful, funny...

I turn the shower off. This is ridiculous. Why the hell am I here? I need to talk to her and explain everything, it's not too late. I get dressed with lightning speed and race down the stairs, grabbing my keys in the process. But as I open the door, I see not one, but two Range Rovers in my driveway. Giselle, Peter, Lauren, and James all jump out and start to walk towards me.

It's safe to say I have never been more pissed to see my teammates in my entire life.

* * *

"What?"

I said it harshly, they need to know that I'm not in the mood for this.

"Well hello to you to, Jesse."

I turn and lock the door to my house.

"What do you guys want, Giselle? I don't have time for this, I have somewhere I need to go and your blocking my way out."

"We need to talk about what happened after practice today. What the hell was that anyway?"

I sigh. "It's been a really long day, so can you please move so I can get out?"

"This isn't okay, Jesse. You aren't acting like yourself. It's not acceptable Vocal Adrenaline behavior. Most of us agreed on the egging of Berry, so eight of us are gonna do it tomorrow. But we need your help."

I must have had fume blowing from my ears, I was so angry. I stepped up and eyed all four of them.

"I said _no_. I'm the captain, therefore, I choose what we do and don't do. And if you do this behind my back, I'll make sure none of you can compete at Regionals. You all will get kicked off the team."

"You can't do that! You think your such hot shit because Shelby favors you, well guess what Jesse you don't own this team!"

"Yeah, Shelby does. And when she finds out that you've egged Rachel Berry, she will show no remorse in kicking each and every one of your asses out of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Why would you tell? That would mean that your Regionals title is gone without us."

"Sorry to break it to you Giselle, but we have plenty of members to make up a team without eight of you. Your presence isn't really needed."

Her jaw was clenched and I was surprised she didn't slap me. She should know by now that getting in a fight with me isn't a smart idea. I always win.

"Now will you please move your car out of my fucking driveway?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm totally overjoyed with the reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

As I continue to lay resting in my bed, I start to feel myself relaxing. Granted, watching my favorite musicals always makes me feel better no matter what mood I'm in. I did find myself fastforwarding through the scenes involving the characters declaring their love for one another. Whether it was through song or just beautiful words, it was just too hard. I wanted that in my life. I wanted it with Jesse.

Singing 'Hello' with him that first day had been like a fantasy. Never had I thought I would find a boy whose voice I loved more than mine. Filled with so much passion and strength, it was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever heard. My favorite thing in the world is when he would randomly sing lyrics from songs that I held a deep affection for softly into my ear. It didn't matter if we were sitting in glee club, standing at my locker, or just eating at lunch. I'd always fall a little more in love with him everytime he did it.

* * *

It was dark when I arrived. For a while I just sat in my car, staring at her house and contemplating what I was going to say. When I finally find myself ready to walk up to the door, I see that there is another car slowly pulling up behind me. As the car lights go off, two men get out of the car. Sheer dread and panic start to wash over me when I realize that these are Rachel's dads.

I had briefly met them once, when Rachel brought me over to her house to practice. She introduced me as just a good friend from glee club, seeing as she didn't want her dads to know she had a serious boyfriend yet. I guess it was a good idea at the time, because I sure didn't want to be interrogated by _two_ dads. One was bad enough.

I decide to get out of my car to greet them. I can only hope they don't know what a jerk I've been to their daughter today.

"Hello Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry. It's nice to see you again." I nod my head to each.

"Oh, Jesse, right? Good to see you too. How are you?" Her slightly shorter dad wearing glasses addresses me first.

"I'm doing okay." _Lie_. "And yourselves?"

"We're doing good. We just picked up some carry-out from Breadstix. Rachel's been a little upset since she got home from school today so we thought maybe she'd like some of her favorite vegan lasagna."

My heart stops.

"Oh. Well is she okay? I was hoping I'd get to speak with her."

"We appreciate your concern, but I think she just needs to rest tonight. Maybe you can talk to her tomorrow at school? I know she sees you as one of her best friends, so hopefully you can help her out. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't really say much."

It took everything in me not to break down and confess that I'm the reason their daughter is so upset. The concern each of her fathers has on his face is heartbreaking. And as much as it kills me, I can see that I'm not going to be able to talk to Rachel tonight.

"Of course. Um, I'll try and talk to her tomorrow then. It was nice seeing you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jesse. It was nice seeing you again too. Take care."

* * *

I hear my fathers come through the door downstairs. My stomach growls. I was actually very hungry. Getting out of my bed, I put on my slippers with golden stars on them and make my way down to the kitchen.

"Hi."

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing? Feeling better at all?," Daddy says warmly.

"Actually, yes. I'm just really hungry."

"Well, lucky you. We got your favorite vegan lasagna. And lots of it," he said while grinning.

I smile back. I don't know what I would do without my fathers. They always try their best to make sure I'm happy.

"Oh Rachel, honey, we saw that boy Jesse a few minutes ago," my other Dad says.

I literally find myself not breathing for a few seconds. I feel my head start to get light and immediately steady myself against the counter.

"He wanted to come in and talk to you, but your father and I felt that it would be best if you just rested tonight."

I don't think my eyes could get any wider as I listen to my father talk. Jesse came here. To my house. To talk to me. Why?

"Did he say what he wanted?," I ask quietly.

"No. He just said he wanted to talk to you. I told him maybe it would be better to speak tomorrow at school. He understood."

_Yeah, except he actually doesn't go to my school anymore._

"Um, Daddy, I'm actually not really that hungry anymore. I think I might eat my lasagna later, if thats okay?"

"What's wrong? You just said a few minutes ago that you were really hungry," he says, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just..I don't know...I'm not in the mood for lasagna."

"We could make you something else."

"No, it's fine, I'll eat something later," I say hurriedly as I rush up the stairs to my room.

* * *

As I drive back to Akron, my mind is consumed with guilt. Rachel's dads couldn't have been more worried about their daughter. And I'm the reason for her state right now. Every part of me just wants to call her and talk to her. But I need to do this face-to-face. I owe it to her to explain myself in person. Yeah it will be a million times harder, but this way she can see me physically as I express how sorry I am and how much I love her. And I have to do it as soon as possible. I don't want her to endure anymore hurt.

So it's decided. Jesse St. James is making another trip to McKinley High tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

As I get ready for school the next morning, it's as if I am in a zombie-like state. I don't get up to do my exercise routine, blindly pick out my outfit, and start to walk out of my house with slippers on. I can't stop thinking about Jesse and how he came to my house last night. He was so close to me and I didn't even know it.

I wanted to talk to him so badly. But then when I thought about it, I also didn't. What if he was going to try and break me even more? What if he just wanted to see how upset he made me? I couldn't handle anymore hurt.

When I arrived at school, I was greeted by Quinn and Noah.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said with a warm smile. Noah came up to me unexpectedly and gave me a tight squeeze. I smiled at them both.

"Hi guys."

"We thought we'd walk to class with you this morning," Noah says.

"Thanks. I'd like that."

Walking to class with both Quinn and Noah resulted in some strange looks given to the three of us. It's not everyday they see the Berry freak walking with Noah Puckerman and his baby mama. It didn't matter to me though, people could stare all they want. I just lifted my head high, because knowing I had their support meant the world to me.

Classes were going by excruciatingly slow. I was only halfway through the school day and I felt as if I had been there for 12 hours. As I was walking down the stairs to my fourth class of the day, my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. My heart is beating faster than I think is possible. Jesse's name is illuminated across the screen. He's calling me. I look around as if people are watching to see my next move. Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I flip open my phone and whisper,

"Hello?"

"Meet me in the parking lot...please"

The line goes dead. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face at just hearing his voice again. I need to see him.

I continue down the stairs already with a pep in my step. I keep trying to hide my smile, but I can't. The realization that I'm going to see Jesse again is overwhelming. I push open the doors of McKinley to the bright sunshine. The parking lot looks empty, but I continue to walk, trying to find him. Then I turn.

There he is. Possibly the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I start to run over to him with the biggest grin spreading across my face. My heart quickens as I see that he too, is smiling. As I reach him, I stop with about two feet between us. I look into his blueish-green eyes and feel a tingle run throughout my body.

"Hello," he says to me with a smile.

"Hello."

* * *

**Ugh. I miss Jesse St. James so much. Seriously, it's getting painful watching Finn/Rachel this season. Thanks to all the St. Berry writers out there writing for my favorite couple and helping me survive LOL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating. School took over my life, but I have Christmas break coming up soon! Lots of time off means reading and writing more fanfiction :) **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I don't own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

Seeing her coming towards me made my heart beat ridiculously fast. I can't believe she actually agreed to meet me.

All I thought while waiting in that parking lot was that she wouldn't want to see me. Why would she? I basically broke up with her right in front of all her (so-called) friends. I can only imagine the grief that they gave her when I exited that stage. Not to mention how much angrier they must have been when they found their choir room covered in toilet paper.

So I am baffled as to why she is running towards me with a grin on her face. I can't help it as I feel a smile spreading across my own.

"Hello,"

"Hello," she says, almost in a whisper.

I find my mind going blank as she looks at me expectantly. I don't even really know where to begin.

"Thanks for meeting me..."

She only nods. I can tell that she is nervous. I would be lying if I didn't admit that I was nervous myself. I know I said I never get nervous, but it isn't everyday that you tell someone you love them. I have never done this before. There has never been anyone that I care about more than myself. Now I have that person standing right in front of me.

"To be honest, Rachel, there are so many things I want to say to you right now. I'm so grateful that you are even giving me the time of day, after everything,"

She's biting on her bottom lip and I can't help that my eyes immediately focus on her mouth. I want to kiss her so badly.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. For everything – what happened yesterday, being dishonest with you, and most of all, not telling you how much I love you every second that we were together,"

Her jaw practically drops at my declaration. Before she can say anything, I carry on,

"I've never been the guy to express his feelings to others. I have been perfectly content with keeping to myself and being independent. I have always focused towards my future and never let anything get in my way. And I consistently assured myself that I didn't need anyone by my side to be happy. Fame and success felt like a guarentee for all the happiness in my life.

But then I had to meet you. It killed me to admit that you had such a huge effect on me. Spending time with you brought out the person I didn't know I wanted to be. The passion and heart you put into performing, the way you care for your teammates, and the _fun_ that you allow yourself; I want to be someone like that and I felt it in me when I was with you,"

I see tears in her eyes and out of habit, I raise my hand to her cheek.

"I love you, Rachel. I know that I was a complete jerk to you yesterday and that there are things we certainly need to talk about, but I need you to know that,"

After what feels like an hour-long pause, she raises her hand to rest on top of mine. Looking into my eyes and giving me a watery smile, she says,

"I love you too. So much"

Rachel takes a step back and my hand drops to my side. Confusion is written across my face.

"...but Jesse, I need to hear everything, the whole truth. I mean, was our meeting in the music store even real or was it a setup to spy on New Directions? Why did you leave us, _me_, so abruptly? There are so many things rattling through my brain right now..."

I take both her hands in mine.

"Rachel, I want to explain everything to you. I know that what I'm going to tell you will probably be shocking and overwhelming, but you deserve to know all—"

"—now your scaring me," she says, her chest rising and falling with more speed.

Dammit, now I was freaking her out. But it's true, hearing that Shelby Corcoran is her mother will be more than shocking. "There is nothing to be scared about, there are just important things I need to tell you. But I don't want to do this here. Can we please go somewhere else we can talk in private?"

She looks very hesitant, and glances up at me with questioning in her eyes.

Timidly, she replies, "yes."

* * *

As I lift myself into Jesse's car, my mind is whirling. I cannot believe that he just professed his love for me. Did that really happen? And what on earth was he talking about in regards to this shocking admission he had to tell me. What if Brittany was right and he really was Mr. Shuester's son? That would be a good reason to come to Mckinley and join our glee club. He might have just wanted to meet him. Or what if he was being blackmailed by Vocal Adrenaline in order to bring him back to Carmel. He might not have even wanted to return there, he was forced to. Or maybe—

My neverending thoughts are abrubtly disrupted by yelling. As I look up, I see Finn, Mike, and Matt storming towards Jesse and I.

"Get the hell away from her, St. James!" was yelled by Finn as Mike and Matt got in Jesse's face.

"Stop, guys. STOP!" I tried desperately to push them away but they wouldn't budge.

I weaseled my way in between them and Jesse.

"I said, stop! This is none of your business, so please leave us alone,"

"The hell it isn't are business, Rachel. This guy played us all and he's gonna pay for it," Finn moved closer with his fist clenched by his side.

Jesse spoke up, "I had no intention of playing you guys. This involves me and Rachel and I'd really appreciate it if you would let me speak to her alone."

I swallowed thickly. The tension hanging in the air was insufferable.

Finn reaches his hand out for me, "Rachel, come with me. This guy doesn't deserve any forgiveness or hearing out. You saw what happened yesterday, he picked his team over you. What makes you think that he isn't messing with you again right now?"

I look at his hand and then glance over my shoulder towards Jesse. If I was being honest with myself, there really was no decision to be made.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I'm going with Jesse. He wants to explain his actions, and I want to hear what he has to say. I know that you don't want to hear this... but I love him," I pause. "And if we have a chance to save our relationship, than I am going to do everything in my power to make it happen,"

Finn just stares at me, shifts his eyes to Jesse, then back to me. He takes another step forward, to where he is so close, I find myself wanting to take a step back. When he speaks, his voice is just above a whisper,

"Please, Rach. Come with me. You don't need this guy. He's only going to hurt you again and again,"

I look down, shaking my head.

"Jesse isn't the only person who has hurt me before, Finn. In fact, is it not true that I have forgiven you for hurting me more than once?" I see him flinch, and continue to press on, "I appreciate your concern, but I am giving Jesse a chance to explain himself, whether you like it or not."

He looks at me with what is no doubt disapproval.

"Fine. But don't expect pity from me when you come back all upset, Rachel. And if this destroys us even more for regionals, it's on you."

He turns and calls for Mike and Matt to follow. As they reach McKinley's entrance, Finn takes one final glance back to me, then disappears through the doorway. It's painful to see him so angry with me, especially since I really thought that we were starting to become good friends after all the drama we went through together.

As I'm thinking this, I realize that my back is almost flush against Jesse's chest. I feel his warm breath against my neck, immediately increasing my heart rate. I slowly turn so that I'm facing him and smile weakly. He gives me a soft smile in return. After an awkward moment of silence, we both head to the car doors. As I click my seat belt in place, I take a deep breath. This was going to be a long and emotional day.

* * *

**I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
